Rêve
by Jak Spratt
Summary: "Quizá gastamos tanto tiempo imaginándonos a la otra muerta que la idea se hizo más y más desagradable."
Hola, Amélie, ¿cómo estás? Bueno, si estás viendo esto, a pesar de tu increíble habilidad para desencriptar mensajes utilizando las pistas más que vagas que te pude dar, supongo que no muy bien. Exacto, éste es aquél "seguro" que me pediste que hiciera en caso de… de, ya sabes, que Talon volviera a hacer de las suyas y no fueras a ser la misma si es que nos encontráramos de nuevo. Te dije docenas de veces que esto no era necesario, que siguiéramos con la misma rutina del gato y el ratón y que estaríamos bien, pero puedes llegar a ser tan insistente…

Guau… sé que hablo mucho y siempre tengo tantas cosas interesantes que decir pero en esta ocasión no se me ocurre nada. Digo, este es el escenario que menos quiero que suceda y básicamente si este video aparece en tu pantalla sería un peligro pues nos comprometería a ambas con nuestras respectivas facciones. A mí me enjuiciarían y a ti… algo más que darte un golpe en las muñecas con una regla. Por ello, si Widowmaker es quien está viendo esto en estos momentos, le sugiero que no se arriesgue a mostrárselo a sus superiores antes de verlo. Ya que por lo que Amélie me ha contado, dudo muchísimo que ellos sean de los que dan segundas oportunidades a quienes ponen en riesgo sus operaciones, aunque de nuevo, tú eres una excepción a muchas reglas, ¿quién dice que esta tampoco entra allí?

En fin, supongo que bien podría empezar recordándote de cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro. Fue en Alemania, era una misión estándar de Overwatch, ya sabes, resguardábamos a un blanco cuyo trabajo era lo suficientemente bondadoso como para hacerlo un santo y nosotros hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para resguardarlo. Nadie me creyó cuando dije haber visto un destello de luz irregular en un edificio que francamente estaba demasiado lejos como para siquiera distinguir sus gigantescas letras. "No es necesario que vayas, tenemos todo controlado", me aseguró Winston, pero de todas formas fui a echar un vistazo.

Si había alguien que podía llegar rápidamente al lugar era yo; y oh sorpresa, estabas en la cima en posición para tomar un tiro imposible. Te dije que levantaras las manos, luego tiraste tu rifle, te dejaste esposar, y todo el día transcurrió de maravilla. Pfft… sí, claro. Detonaste una bomba detrás de mí y nos hiciste caer al interior del lugar. Intercambiamos plomo y plasma hasta que pude someterte en un descuido tuyo, le pregunté a esa extraña máscara con muchos ojos que sueles llevar que quién eras y por qué querías muerta a la persona más bondadosa en la ciudad. En lugar de contestarme oprimiste el botón de un detonador que no logré ver a tiempo e incluso desde donde estábamos se pudo escuchar un boom lejano. Cuando voltee para ver en dirección de la explosión trataste de huir y no dudé en quitarte esa sonrisa de satisfacción con la culata de una de mis armas. Estabas noqueada, así que te quité la máscara y lo primero que pensé fue: 'cielos, quien trató de cortarme con su kukri de verdad era hermosa'. Después de que traté de recordar si tu cara estaba en alguno de los posters de 'Se Busca' que aún colgamos en la oficina (o que al menos yo aún coloco allí) todo mi cuerpo se paralizó. Tu rostro podría estar azulado por lo que te hicieron esos bastardos pero no podía equivocarme: eras idéntica a Amélie Lacroix. Traté de llamar por refuerzos para que me ayudarán a llevarte al cuartel pero tú le habías disparado a mi comunicador (excelente tiro, por cierto) y de cualquier modo todos debían estar ocupados con lo que sucedió en la plaza. Yo no podía cargarte, así que te maniaté lo mejor que pude y regresé con los demás. Luego de saber que San Empresario estaba bien le conté a Winston lo que ocurrió, él y un pequeño grupo de soldados me acompañaron de vuelta a la torre pero ya no estabas. Te busqué en el lugar hasta el punto de preocupar al grandulón, quien me prometió que era imposible que se tratara de la misma Amélie y que sólo fue una enorme coincidencia. Me felicitaron, a pesar de lo de la bomba, y me pidieron que lo olvidara.

Pero tú y yo sabemos cómo terminó eso, ¿o no?

Sabes, es curioso cómo resultan las cosas. Una vez que conoces a alguien que quiere volarte los sesos no dejas de encontrártelo adónde sea que vayas. Supuse eso y continué pidiendo misiones que involucrasen a blancos que fueran a dar discursos ante grandes multitudes y en lugares abiertos o cosas de ese estilo. Casi siempre sólo tuve que detener a alguien demasiado emocional en la primera fila o darle un puñetazo a quien osara sacar a relucir una navaja luego de lanzarnos sangre de animal de una cubeta, y sólo en otra ocasión volví a verte. No sobre un rascacielos sino en la silla de un café, vestida de civil, bebiendo desde una taza pequeña, y marcándole a tu cita desde un celular. Esa cita resultó ser la bomba que estaba debajo de la limusina de quien estaba cuidando. Por cierto, eres una cretina, por poco haces que desaparezca del tiempo y espacio al hacerme sobrecargar el generador de mi pecho para salvarlos a todos. Ciertamente fue un milagro que nadie muriera y que a quien cuidaba sólo perdiera su pierna.

Siendo honesta, me tomó un tiempo asimilar la idea de que el grandulón podía estar en lo correcto y yo equivocada. Así que por temor a que pudiera afectar mi trabajo y a mis compañeros me limité a hacer lo que mejor se me da: molestarte.

Nuestros encuentros fueron más frecuentes y me alegro de que no involucraran autos bomba sino balas — como debía ser. Si bien no desaprovechaba para aparecer y desaparecer a lado tuyo cuando intentabas enfocarte en tu blanco, aún buscaba una ventana de oportunidad para así obtener respuestas de tu parte, pero te preparaste para mí y por ello se hacía cada vez más difícil acercarme lo suficiente. Siempre que podía, evitaba apuntar a algún lugar vital y llegué a creer que tú hacías lo mismo. ¿Cómo explicas que nos enfrentáramos tantas veces y que no nos hayamos matado cuando tuvimos un tiro certero? Quizá gastamos tanto tiempo imaginándonos a la otra muerta que la idea se hizo más y más desagradable.

Así seguimos por un tiempo, yo, la encantadora heroína luchando contra el mal, y tú, la _femme fatale_ con un traje de oficina que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Nuestra relación era complicada — por decir menos — pero de alguna retorcida manera funcionaba. Aunque si bien me gusta recordar las veces en las que "tonteabamos" y frustraba los planes de ustedes, los malos, no puedo evitar recordar las veces en las que lograron ser más veloces o más astutos que nosotros. Los blancos yacían ahí, una solitaria y bien colocada bala que impactó hacía tiempo, y no podía evitar pensar que si tan sólo hubiera tomado uno de cientos de esos tiros en tu contra quizás habrían sobrevivido, pero continuamos al día siguiente como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. No sé cómo haces para evitar sentir- olvídalo, ya sé cómo… y tú no tuviste elección en ello.

En algún punto tú y yo terminamos lamiéndonos las heridas en una inesperada casa de seguridad, luego de una doble puñalada por parte de una tercera compañía que nos involucró en un pésimo trato de armas que disparaban láser. (Qué bonito es el futuro, ¿no?) Además de que no teníamos balas con qué matarnos, ambas llegamos a un acuerdo no verbal de que no podríamos sobrevivir separadas y sin nuestros respectivos refuerzos en una zona urbana en la que nos estaban cazando. Los demás tuvieron que lidiar con la amenaza mientras que yo le recordaba mi cuerpo que no tenía tiempo para desangrarme en la bañera de un desconocido, al mismo tiempo que tú me ayudabas a no ahogarme con mi líquido vital; todo mientras el cañón de tu rifle vacío entablillaba a tu pierna rota. Oh, por cierto, si revisas tu hombro podrás ver una cicatriz de metralla. Yo dije que con el tiempo se vería genial pero tú sólo me dijiste que me callara y que te cosiera la herida. Pasamos la noche tratando de mantenernos despiertas mirando a la puerta y ventanas pero fue imposible y tan sólo deseábamos que si nos encontraban creyeran que ya estábamos muertas por nuestro lastimero aspecto y estado y que gastaran un par de balas para asegurarse. Es más que obvio que a pesar de la imposibilidad, salimos vivas de ello. Tuvimos que sobrevivir así por una semana y media y ese fue tiempo suficiente como para empezar a hacer preguntas, y como te negaste a compartir los secretos más oscuros de Talon y no me pudiste sacar nada sobre Overwatch ambas tuvimos que conformarnos con saber de nuestras vidas, o al menos a mí sí me interesaba la tuya.

Al parecer no sabías mucho de ella, sólo pequeños fragmentos aquí y allá y lo único verdaderamente claro para ti fue tu tiempo como asesina para un grupo terrorista. Lógicamente, e ignorando toda posible coincidencia, traté de hacerte entender que Widowmaker no era tu nombre (ningún padre es así de cruel) y que solías responder al nombre de Amélie Lacroix. Tu respuesta fue apuñalarme con un pelador de patatas — lo que por cierto hizo más difícil aquella horrenda situación. Batallamos por un par de minutos hasta que nuestros huesos rotos y heridas sangrantes nos recordaron que no podíamos levantar cosas pesadas o ahorcarnos mutuamente.

Lo curioso no fue que trataras de hacerme callar (de una manera exagerada) sino que no parecías sorprendida, más bien enojada, como si ya hubieras sabido lo que pasó y no querías que te lo recordaran.

Vaya, no necesitaba más razones para odiar a un grupo terrorista que se jacta de serlo…

Supongo que debo volver atrás antes de continuar- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Así no es como debía ser el video pero estoy haciéndolo a petición tuya y de forma un tanto esporádica. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Muy bien, aquí va: tú y yo tuvimos una vida antes de llegar a ese apartamento, antes de que estuviéramos en bandos tan distintos como blanco y negro, e incluso antes de que el destino nos volviera en anomalías. Seguramente, el nombre de Gérard Lacroix haga sonar una campana en tu cabeza y no hay que sorprenderse, él fue tu marido pero también era un amigo cercano para mí. Él me conoció desde mi tiempo en la academia de vuelo, me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre pilotar una aeronave, e incluso fue quien me recomendó ofrecerme para ese viaje experimental que me hizo… a mí. ¿Pareciera una coincidencia insignificante, no? Bueno, a pesar de lo bien que nos llevábamos Gérard y yo, lo que en verdad nos unía… eras tú. Quizá nunca se lo contaste o simplemente buscabas olvidarlo pero tú y yo teníamos una relación más íntima: fuimos pareja antes de que lo conocieras. Ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que tú eras su esposa cuando me invitó a cenar con ustedes, incluso cuando me mencionó su nombre me pareció una coincidencia, una broma inesperada. No se me puede ocurrir una cena más incómoda y llena de silencio que esa. El pobre de tu marido sólo se preguntaba por qué su parlanchina amiga de pronto decidió cerrar la boca durante casi toda la cena. De hecho sólo recuerdo haberlos saludado, comer, agradecerles, y despedirme.

Luego de eso me sentí sobrecogida por los recuerdos, me ahogué en un mar de emociones, creí haber aceptado nuestro rompimiento y que ya lo había superado por completo, pero verte ahí no hizo más que abrir una ventana a la nostalgia y obligarme a dar una bocanada. Recordé cuántos momentos pasamos juntas, las veces en las que nos reímos de boberías, tiempos duros en los que no nos negamos a separarnos, y ciertamente hubo mucho énfasis en cuánta diversión hubo bajo las sábanas.

Buenos tiempos, tiempos felices.

Poco a poco comenzamos a distanciarnos, yo no pensé que fuera algo anormal hasta que un día decidiste terminar conmigo. Dudé, me enfadé, peleamos, y luego de que me confesaste que conociste a alguien más y sólo cuando te fuiste por fin me permití llorar. No volví a verte hasta aquella cena, y creo que por tu mente pasaron secuencias similares, y la última conexión que hice fue que Gérard era ese 'alguien más'.

Le deseé lo peor, quise que muriera…

Me sentí horrible cuando sucedió en verdad, y más aún cuando alguien sugirió que habías sido tú — aunque al menos ahí me desquité rompiéndole la nariz a quien lo dijo.

Cuando desapareciste la primera vez, moví cielo, mar, y tierra para hallarte. No dormí, no comí, no haría algo más que buscarte, y tu esposo estaba conmigo en ello. Al cabo de cinco días, te encontré en una bodega altamente asegurada. En el momento en el que gritaste por ayuda algo me poseyó y no dudé en oprimir el gatillo de mis armas con más fuerza de lo usual mientras me abría paso entre docenas de agentes de Talon. Era la segunda vez que nos veíamos, y yo ya podía juguetear con mi propio tiempo, me preguntaste sobre el arnés después de abrazarme con fuerza y de agradecerme mil y un veces. Te abracé de vuelta y pude recordar un atisbo de lo que tuvimos antes. Incluso me besaste y yo tan sólo te respondí de la misma manera. Decidimos omitir esa última parte de Gérard, y luego tú y él volvieron a vivir sus vidas.

Quizá si hubiera sido Mercy quien te encontrara ella habría pedido un chequeo médico exhaustivo antes de devolverte; incluso si Winston aún no entiende por completo la sutileza humana él seguramente se habría preguntado la razón por la que aparentabas estar ilesa. Pero fui yo quien te encontró, fui yo quien estaba demasiado agradecida de que estuvieras bien, fui yo quien no cuestionó más la situación, fui yo quien sólo quiso que siguieras con tu vida y olvidaras este incidente…. Fui yo la razón por la que pudiste matar a tu esposo.

Lo siento, es sólo que…. Esto puede ser bastante para una sola toma.

En fin, volviendo a lo que pudo ser nuestro lecho de muerte. Luego de nuestra pelea, te encerraste en el baño y me pediste que no intentara entrar. Bromeé sobre si tratarías de ahorcarme con el hilo dental sólo para después ver cómo un cepillo de dientes atravesaba la puerta de madera. Me recargué contra la puerta y continué explicándote quién eras antes de estar del lado provechoso de una mira, y sólo cuando me preguntaste por qué me importaba te confesé lo que alguna vez fuimos. Ironizaste y trataste de usarlo en mi contra y la razón por la que tardé en contestarte fue porque tenías razón: sí trataba de traerte de vuelta por cuestiones egoístas que no tenían en absoluto que ver con Overwatch. Quise volver a tenerte cerca, confiar en ti para contarte lo que sea, vivir una vida más íntima y que siempre tuve planeada para las dos. No te dije eso, pero te prometí que podríamos ayudarte a librarte del control de Talon, que podrías volver a tener algo similar a una vida nor0mal, y que no tendrías que volver a matar para nadie, y al parecer eso funcionó para sacarte de ahí.

Al abrir esa puerta me levanté rápidamente, temiendo que fueras a usar el destapa caños para matarme, pero sólo me miraste fijamente, no con rabia sino con cierta suavidad, esa clase de mirada tuya que me derretía en unos segundos, y yo sólo me quedé ahí, quieta, mientras que tú te abalanzaste sobre mí y me besaste con fuerza. Está de más decir que me sorprendí pero me dejé llevar y puse mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello como antes, ignorando que tu piel era fría al contacto. Fue bastante tierno, incluso sexy, hasta que me noqueaste con un golpe en la nuca. Una vez en el suelo, dijiste algo sobre cómo yo era "dulce e ingenua" y antes de cerrar los ojos pude verte cojeando hacia la puerta.

Arruinaste un hermoso momento, ¿sabías?

Al despertar tú ya no estabas y como apenas podía moverme tan sólo pude esperar a que volvieras. Escuché un toquido y al no distinguir el patrón que acordamos supuse que se trataba de alguien más. Temí que huyeras y que al hacerlo alertaras mi posición o peor aún: que se tratara de ti pero con refuerzos con el logotipo de tu compañía. No podía huir en mi estado, aún con la capacidad de manipular mi tiempo, así que tomé una sartén y apagué las luces. No pasó mucho antes de que abrieran la puerta y al ver un rostro asomándose por el borde salté contra él y le di el golpe más fuerte que pude. Resulta que puedes escapar de una gigantesca demanda por haber dañado el traje experimental de Pharah si es que lo hiciste en defensa propia y bajo una inmensa cantidad de estrés. Aunque a ella no le importó una vez que vio que yo estaba bien, al preguntarle cómo supo dónde estaba me dijo que una "muy específica" llamada anónima a los cuarteles los alertó de mi paradero.

Por cierto, gracias, llamada anónima.

Pasaron meses antes de que pudiera volver al campo y según escuché a ti también te tomó un tiempo similar. No esperaba que si volviéramos a vernos tú no hubieras cambiado de nuevo o que no tratarías aniquilarme con todas tus fuerzas, pero aun así esperé que lo que ocurrió en ese departamento te haya hecho algún bien y eso me dio un poco de confianza para salir a defender al mundo, y si tenía tiempo, encontrarte sin necesidad de intercambiar tiros.

Era más sencillo de imaginar que hacerlo.

Tan pronto como otro asesinato tuyo trató de efectuarse, yo ya estaba allí distrayéndote mientras otros miembros de nuestros equipos solucionaban la situación. Volvimos a repetir nuestra rutina, pero esta vez cuando tú ganaste y tras presionar el cañón de tu arma contra mi sien, decidiste que en lugar de jalar el gatillo me pondrías contra una pared para volver a unir tus labios a los míos. Fue raro y te juro que me tomó más de un segundo que antes procesar lo que pasaba, pero tras verificar que no tratabas de empotrarme a la pared con ese cuchillo gigante que cargas por fin me tomé el tiempo de responderte como se debía. Reí nerviosamente cuando te separaste para contestar una llamada de tu asociado, me dijiste que habían ordenado la retirada pues el objetivo había escapado. "Hasta luego, _chérie_ " me dijiste antes de saltar de la azotea y clavar tu arpón contra la ladera de un edifico adjunto y desaparecer. Me quedé allí, confundida y risueña, recordando lo que pasó y sólo se necesitaron de tres llamadas a mi comunicador para sacarme del trance.

Hiciste un cambio en nuestra itinerario, y ese fue que al llevarse al cabo nuestras juntas laborales y luego de gastar nuestros cargadores nos besuquearíamos donde nadie nos viera, claro, todo esto sólo si nuestros acompañantes no nos obligaban a luchar junto con ellos. De nuevo, era extraño, nada ortodoxo, y básicamente ilegal debido a nuestras afiliaciones pero funcionaba.

Vaya… te pone un tanto triste pensar en cuántas puñaladas en la espalda o escupitajos en la cara pueden ser hechos usando a un asesino a sueldo. Uff… ¿Cuánto llevo haciendo esto?- No importa, no importa. De cualquier forma no pienso editarlo. Tendrás que soportarme el tiempo que marque la barra.

Así continuamos de vez en vez que nos necesitaran en el campo. Podían pasar semanas antes de vernos de nuevo e incluso sucedía día con día. Cada vez avanzaban más tus manos a lugares privados y yo trataba de forzarte fuera de esa segunda piel a la que llamabas ropa, obviamente no podíamos ir más lejos en un sitio donde otras personas trataban de decidir el destino del mundo en la manera que menos diálogo necesita. Así que cuando por fin pude visitar La Ciudad Luz por primera vez — no para vacacionar sino para romper las narices — me citaste en un pequeño café, el más francés en todo el país (es decir, había un mimo al otro lado de una cerca de metal, un guitarrista de pelo largo y barba de algunos días cantándole canciones a una pareja, y sólo para encajar con el sitio, pedí un croissant y un café en la taza más diminuta que tenían). Era una linda atmósfera pero mientras disfrutaba de mi orden me di cuenta de que probablemente todo esto bien podía ser una trampa. ¿Quién podía negarme que al contarte de nuestra posterior vida privada no lo usarías para deshacerte de mí, que no me sedujiste para que bajara mis defensas lo suficiente y que así pudieras obtener el tiro más simple en tu corta carrera, en un lugar abierto, con múltiples edificios perfectamente posicionados, y con lindas servilletas dobladas como cisnes en las mesas?

Aún si como precaución llevaba un arma conmigo pero en mi paranoia pensé que eso sería inútil contra alguien como tú. Sospeché de todos y todas a mí alrededor, y el hecho de que el único francés que conocía era _chérie_ no ayudó a calmarme. El sonido poco femenino que hice cuando te sentaste al otro lado de la mesa hizo que todos voltearan a vernos, tú sólo reíste de una forma irónica mientras yo por error le hice un agujero a mi bolso con un fogonazo azul. Sólo cuando cubriste mi mano con la tuya pude calmarme, además se necesitó de tus palabras para hacer que te creyera por completo de que estabas aquí para tener una cita conmigo y no para llevar a cabo un complicado plan para matarme.

Me confesaste que no sabías exactamente por qué organizaste todo esto, y la única razón por la que lo hiciste fue porque de verdad querías conocerme mejor, querer algo por tu cuenta y que no tuviera que ver con lo que haces para ganarte la vida. Te veías confundida pero con ansias, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sonreíste de forma sincera— el camuflaje que me recordó a la antigua tú sólo hizo que confiara plenamente en ti.

Dios, en verdad puedo ser ingenua…

Fue la mejor cita que tuvimos, lo que parece haber logrado su éxito fue sólo el haber hecho falta que ambas sobreviviéramos a un infierno y a cientos de escenarios mortales para así hacer que las cosas volvieran a hacer clic entre nosotras. Nos reímos, visitamos sitios interesantes, la gente no notó que había un gran bulto debajo de mi blusa y que ocultaba un reactor con una fuerte luz azul, y tú podías ocultarte perfectamente con esa tecnología de camuflaje que pediste prestada. Pasamos un buen rato y luego de una cena en el lugar más caro imaginable donde te pareció adorable que yo pidiera papas y una malteada me dijiste de la manera más… sutil a mi oído que a pocas calles había un departamento que usabas cuando querías descansar en la ciudad y del que nadie sabía nada. ¡Carajo!, no dudé un solo instante, dejé que me llevaras de la mano hasta allá. En el elevador resistimos las urgencias de desvestirnos y a duras penas logramos entrar a la habitación. Era oscura pero ya que tú la conocías mejor que yo sólo me enfoqué en desatar tu pelo hasta que por fin pudimos descansar sobre un colchón. Me deshice de lo más básico que llevaba puesto y te di la misma oportunidad antes de volver a empezar con nuestras bocas y llevar las cosas más lejos.

Te detuviste en medio de nuestra sesión, tenías los ojos más grandes y sorprendidos que había visto, me miraste y esta vez generaste preocupación en mí. "¿Amélie?" te llamé por tu nombre, por primera vez desde que pudimos conversar en aquel sitio que por poco se convirtió en nuestra tumba, y en lugar de explicarme el porqué de tu reacción alcanzaste una pequeña pistola que guardabas a un lado de tu cómoda y la encañonaste en mi frente. Aunque sabía que podía moverme de allí hacia el lugar que quisiera y contraatacar, decidí calmar mi pánico. Tomé un inesperado respiro por aire y volví a cuestionarte usando tu nombre real.

"¡No me llames así!" pude distinguir muchas emociones dentro de tu voz pero el enojo no era una de ellas. ¿Desesperación, confusión? No soy así de buena leyendo los rostros, pero una pequeña lágrima que se deslizó por tu mejilla me dio una pista.

Me atreví a apartar lentamente el arma de su sitio y finalmente, después de un poco de forcejeo, me dejaste tomarla de entre tus dedos. Creo que te diste cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y por ello llevaste tus manos al rostro para evitar verme. Sollozaste y me pediste que me fuera pero me fue imposible tras verte así. Te pregunté por qué hiciste eso y luego de un sólido minuto y entre pausas me dijiste que no querías volver a escuchar a alguien llamarte así pues te recordaba a lo que ocasionó que te convirtieras en una asesina, y que lo más sencillo era olvidar que algo así pasó.

Podía haberme ido, podía fingir que no trataste de matarme y que ni siquiera fui a Francia a un trabajo del cual ni siquiera recuerdo los detalles, pero no lo hice. En su lugar, me acerqué con cautela a ti; abrazabas tus piernas y ocultabas tu rostro que aún dejaba correr las lágrimas, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue apoyar mi cabeza contra tu espalda y envolverte con mis brazos lo mejor que podía. No opusiste resistencia, así que sólo pude suponer que hice algo bien para variar. Sólo después de un par de minutos pude sentir calor de tu piel.

Dormimos juntas esa noche, por primera vez en mucho pude dormir tranquilamente. Aún estabas en la cama cuando desperté y juro que tú al ser la cuchara pequeña no querías que me separara de ti. Diablos, uno esperaría esta clase de cosas en la más rosa de las historias pero me sucedió a mí así que sólo me acurruqué tan cerca de ti como pude y tú hiciste lo mismo. Cuando finalmente dejamos la cama decidimos que antes de terminar de exorcizar los demonios de anoche deberíamos contestar nuestras llamadas perdidas, docenas de ellas.

No recuerdo la última vez que escuché a Winston tan molesto, a no ser que se tratara de alguien que estuviera peleando con él, resulta que el blanco de Talon, una fábrica que hacía armas, fue volada en mil pedazos, lo cual podría causar un daño irremediable a la estructura del país. Recibí el regaño de mi vida al no haberme presentado, le mentí sobre por qué no llegué allí y le pedí un favor (que no estaba dispuesto a darme) de que me cubriera mientras arreglaba una delicada situación… familiar. Tuve que colgar antes de él cambiara de parecer, y tan pronto como revolvía mi cabello en frustración tú entraste a la habitación, y en tu rostro pude ver cierta culpa. Hice la conexión rápidamente.

Llámala nuestra versión de nuestra primera pelea de pareja, la cual fue yo empujándote contra una pared para preguntarte si tú habías planeado esto para que yo no pudiera llegar y proteger la fábrica. Juraste inocencia y me dijiste que tus jefes también te dieron un escarmiento pero que éste no fue tan duro como el mío debido a que el objetivo se cumplió. La noche anterior quise creerte que habías cambiado y que buscabas ayuda pero en aquel momento sólo me sentí traicionada, así que sólo tomé mis cosas y me fui de allí sin siquiera decirte adiós.

Una vez en Gibraltar, el grandulón ya se había calmado y me dijo que cumplió su promesa a costa de su propio cuello pero me mencionó que no lo volvería a hacer pues de ser así pondría en riesgo su trabajo como investigador, tan sólo le agradecí y le pedí que confiara en mí cuando me preguntó sobre dicha emergencia.

El trabajo transcurrió con cierta normalidad, incluso parecía que después de lo que ustedes hicieron en Francia habían cesado por el momento toda actividad. Seguimos con las redadas y trabajos de protección, y si bien detuvimos a bastantes tipos malos ninguno de ellos daba la impresión de pertenecer a Talon. Como Overwatch ya no es tan respetada como antes, e incluso ha tenido problemas con los gobiernos desde que se llevó a cabo el llamado de vuelta a la acción, a todos nos pareció pertinente tomar algunos días de descanso — pero se me pidió especialmente a mí que mantuviera la radio encendida por si acaso.

Sabes, había olvidado que tenía un departamento. Estaba desordenado y dos terceras partes de lo que guardaba en el refrigerador ya no eran aptas para consumo humano. Hogar, dulce hogar. Quise limpiar pero estaba demasiado cansada para ello (además de que no quería hacerlo), incluso apenas me molesté en quitarme lo que tenía puesto. Quise eliminar de mi mente nuestros encuentros y olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotras la última vez, pero fue un tanto difícil cuando en medio de la noche pude despertarme y ver a una sombra moviéndose en mi habitación. El haz de luz que produzco me ayudó un poco a ver contra quien me enfrentaba, pero sólo pude saber adónde es que se- ¡Ah!, ¿sabes qué? Eras tú. Llevo una racha contando todo de forma estructurada pero también debo tomar un descanso de vez en cuando. ¡No sé cómo es que los narradores de cuentos pueden con esto!

Si bien las luces ya estaban encendidas todavía continué apuntándote, incluso si tu rifle aún seguía sobre tu hombro y me dijiste que sólo viniste a hablar. Si me conoces, sabes bien que sólo se necesitó de tu mirada de arrepentimiento para que yo bajara mis armas… como una boba. Nos sentamos ahí durante horas y como te has de imaginar si una discusión sobre una posible traición pudo resolverse en unos cuantos minutos lo que rellenó el resto de ese tiempo fue escucharte a ti hablar de lo que Talon te hizo. Me dijiste con detalle la forma en la que te capturaron y lo que hicieron para convencerte de asesinar a Gérard, que te hicieron creer que lo hiciste porque querías y que aunque en algún lado de tu mente tratabas de detenerte ésta misma te traicionó innumerables veces. Por eso continuaste con el procedimiento que te volvió lo que eras ahora- no, lo que ellos querían que fueras. Me dijiste que lo peor fue cuando te grabaron en el brazo esa palabra, que bien pudieron hacer una típica yerra con una varilla con ese horrendo símbolo que tienen, pero no, decidieron que al hacerte matar a tu esposo en su sueño bien podrían usar el humor negro y así escribir en tu piel la palabra ' _cauchemar_ '. Lo cuál me dijiste que se traducía como 'pesadilla'.

Sentí una inconmensurable lástima y piedad en cuanto me contaste eso, y cuando volviste a llorar olvidé por completo que estaba enojada y volví a tratar de protegerte de tus propios pensamientos con mis brazos a tu alrededor. Te volviste a aferrar a mí y me pediste ayuda entre lágrimas. Dije que sí mucho antes de que siquiera acabaras la oración. Volvimos a dormir de esa manera, enredadas la una en la otra y con una débil promesa de que todo estaría bien pero cuyo valor nunca decidimos cuestionar.

No quisiste ir de inmediato a los cuarteles de Overwatch para un chequeo porque querías demostrarme que no se trataba de alguna trampa y, además, antes de llevarte querías pasar tiempo conmigo.

Sí, sonrió porque ya debiste hacerte una idea de lo que pasó después. Pensé un poco en lo que iba a hacer en estas mini-vacaciones: descansar, tomar el té, ir a un partido de fútbol, pero te juro que jamás creí que pasaría una semana contigo en mi departamento… a solas.

¡Muy bien! Rompimos la cama. ¿Contenta? Cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora fue emotivo, lindo, sexy… cada adjetivo positivo que me pueda imaginar. Veamos cuántos puedo nombrar — sin incluir los que ya mencioné: hermoso, maduro, considerado, ¿salvaje cuenta?; eh…. Dominante, divertido, interesante… nostálgico… Uff… eh, mejorado…

¿Adónde iba con esto?

Bueno, me enseñaste tantos cumplidos y frases en francés, además de muchos insultos que siempre quise saber. En cambio yo lo único que pude hacer era ofrecerte mi agradable compañía y mantener las cosas interesantes en el colchón — que ahora estaba sobre el suelo de madera — y que nos hizo ir a comprar una cama nueva. Apenas salíamos del apartamento y cuando nos aventurábamos a hacerlo fue genial parecer una pareja común y corriente, ya sabes, no de esas que hace pocos meses trataban de llenarse de agujeros mutuamente para ganarse la vida. De hecho, este video lo estoy haciendo desde la cama que compramos. Creo que tienes un gusto un tanto extravagante para mí pero me agrada. Y quiero hacer una broma sobre cómo eso se debe a que, bueno, eres francesa pero me niego a reforzar el estereotipo.

Cada noche, antes de dormir y después de nuestra rutina de hacer girar el mundo de la otra discutíamos sobre nuestra relación. En una de esas ocasiones confesaste que temías que todos estos momentos se perdieran en caso de que Talon volviera a entrometerse con tu mente. Me dijiste que solían hacerlo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que aún seguías bajo su control pero que había pasado un año desde la última vez que sucedió. Por ello me pediste que hiciera este video. Me rehúse al principio, ¡pero heme aquí!

Luego de que terminó la semana te fuiste aunque yo tratara con cada forma que conocía de hacer que alargaras tu estadía. Dijiste que lo estabas haciendo porque querías arreglar un par de cosas con tus operativos de Talon, y que una vez terminado eso iríamos a Gibraltar para comenzar con tu recuperación. Me diste un último beso desde mi puerta y me dijiste… me dijiste que me amabas.

Guau… Je. Uff… No creí que aquélla parte de "sentí cómo el color subía a mi rostro" era algo que podía pasar en la vida real.

Te respondí que yo también sentía lo mismo y que por ello no quería que volvieras allá, pero me aseguraste que tenías que hacerlo. Eso fue hace un par de días. No me han llamado a ninguna misión y a pesar de que quiero volver a la acción luego de un merecido buen descanso, otra parte de mí no quiere tener que volver a encontrarte en combate, quiero volver a verte en mi puerta, para así conseguir esa ayuda por la que tanto me pediste, y que podamos tener una vida juntas…

Me doy cuenta, ahora, a punto de terminar, de cuán peligroso es esto. Más allá de lo que dije en un principio, esto que tenemos bien podría perjudicarnos a nosotras más que a cualquiera de los bandos. Quizá en un futuro encuentren mejores activos o simplemente seremos así de dispensables. Y lo peor es que debo admitir que probablemente todo fue para nada. Porque es posible que tu acondicionamiento funcionara mejor de lo que incluso ellos esperaban o que volvieron a llevarlo a cabo y que todo lo que has hecho conmigo fue para lentamente ganarte mi confianza, y que me daría cuenta muy, pero muy tarde de que Amélie desapareció para siempre y que Widowmaker prevaleció, y ese momento será aderezado con un cuchillo en mi espina dorsal y una bomba termonuclear en los cuarteles — ¡que ustedes ya saben dónde están! Y si en dicho momento me preguntaras si todo esto valió la pena, arriesgar los fundamentos y secretos de Overwatch sólo porque existía la más minúscula oportunidad de recuperar la mente de alguien con quien tuviste la relación más íntima de tu vida y que podía ya no estar allí, entonces te diría sin chistar que sí.

Cada segundo y cada bala.

Es inverosímil lo mucho que estoy confiando en ti. En que nuestras interacciones, momentos juntas, y yo en general pudiéramos contra las más modernas técnicas de lavado de cerebro, pero ya me conoces.

Me conoces, ¿eh?

Carajo…

No sé lo que haré si no regresas, pero debo aclimatarme a la idea de que si todo llegara a tener que apuntarnos de nuevo entonces deberé atreverme a realizar uno de esos disparos que he decidido no tomar antes. No importa cuánto quiera estar junto a ti, puede llegar el momento en que tendré que dejar de ser egoísta y velar por la seguridad de los demás. Por favor, por favor, no me obligues a tomar esa decisión.

Recuerda que tú eres más fuerte que ellos y que debes luchar con todo lo que tienes, por más que espero que volvamos a estar juntas, debes encontrar razones propias para poder seguir adelante. Incluso si... en ellas ya no me encuentro incluida.

Al menos, nunca olvides esto: _Je 'taime, Amélie_. _Je 'taime_.


End file.
